


Study Session

by onegoldpiece



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Blow Jobs, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Feels, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Love, One Shot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26296114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onegoldpiece/pseuds/onegoldpiece
Summary: Kei Tsukishima, a junior at your university and your lab partner, is wondering if you could read over his essay for him. Safe to say you oblige.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Original Female Character(s), Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Study Session

You were dozing off to the sounds of your go-to comfort show when a bright light grabs your attention. You reach for your phone, genuinely curious what the notification was. 

It was Tsukishima. 

A wide smile covered your face. Thankful you had managed to stay awake, you opened the message. 

“Hey,” it read. 

A knot crept inside your abdomen, forcing you to swallow hard. You liked Kei, but you didn’t quite expect this reaction from yourself. You were friends and classmates, but something about this felt different — and if you were being honest — exciting. 

It was your last year at college and decided that feelings, well, romantic feelings, would be too messy. You didn’t want to start anything with anyone new until you graduated.

 _But what if he liked you back?_ Just the thought made you giddy. 

A few minutes had passed, so you answered: “Hey Kei”

You blinked and he was already typing, which gave you some physical anxiety. Your heart was pumping a little louder now, while your legs were moving restlessly underneath your blanket.

“Did you finish the essay?” he asked. 

He was referring to the class you shared, Environment and Sustainability. On the first day, you complimented his sneakers. They were volleyball sneakers, you found out (but you knew that already). Your first roommate, and best friend through college, was on the girl’s team. You knew you had an in, and that’s why you had been so bold. 

Plus, he was one year younger than you. Even though the age gap was minuscule, you smirked, thinking about how hot it would be to possibly dominate his big body. 

You snapped out of it and replied: “Yes, did you?” 

Again, the three dots danced on the blue screen, exciting you everywhere. 

“No,” the text read. 

You quickly exited the screen and locked your phone, heart still pounding, like it wants to fling itself across the room. You checked the time on the wrist watch sitting on your bedside table: 9:30 p.m. It was a Thursday night, and you had an early morning class. It was the class you shared with Tsukishima. 

You sat up in bed and looked at the latest message. 

“Well, kind of. I don’t know.” 

You giggled. “What do you mean you don’t know?” you asked. 

“Look over it?” he answered. 

Your eyes widened. Wondering if you had read that correctly, you furrowed your brows and leaned into the screen. _Look over it?_

You and Kei were on the same level in a lot of areas. Humor, intelligence, and both of you could quote all three Jurassic Park films even though you hated the sequels. His jokes always stung a little, because you could always take it, and not to mention match his wit. The verbal sparring between you was exhilarating. When you were at it, during the best of times, he could make you laugh so hard your insides hurt. He’s made you cry of joy, and even snort it, too. 

But, there was always that bite. And you never quite knew when it was coming. Like you said, you could always match his retorts, no matter how fast they came at you. Sometimes, if he’s in a sour mood, he’ll shut down. Suddenly, when you’re in the sparring ring, you’ll be booed by the spectators for trying to cut down Tsukishima, even though he was just doing the same to you. Usually he would come around, since he’s never one to talk about his feelings. Other times you just ignored it, and things went back to normal.

That’s also why you liked him, though. For an intelligent, proud guy like Tsukishima to ask for your opinion on something school related, you didn't know what to think of it.

“Sure. Do you want to —” you stopped typing when you felt your cheeks flush. Hesitantly, you typed out the rest. 

“Sure. Do you want to come over?” your thumb hovered over the send arrow, absolutely sure your heart was about to burst through your chest like the Kool-Aid man. 

You still haven’t sent the text when three more dots appear. Panicked, you press send and watch the message deliver, but it was too late, he had sent something at the same time: 

“Actually, it’s fine.” 

You felt a dense weight inside your throat. It hung there, suspended, no matter how hard you swallowed. A sense of dread washed over you, waiting desperately for three new dots. 

_Phew._ There they were. 

He typed, then stopped, then Tsukishima typed for a long time. 

“Ok”

That was it. You had no idea what was waiting for you in just a short amount of time. This was unexplored territory. You loved this feeling. 

You sent Tsukishima your address and hopped out of bed. You quickly shaved and moisturized your legs, which you planned on showing off tonight. You spruced up your apartment next, making the bed and setting the mood lighting just right. 

You were glad you had this advantage. Being a senior meant you had superior living arrangements, and you were particularly fond of yours. By luck, your apartment was on the corner of the building, equipped with a tall balcony overlooking the bustling city below. 

You pulled back the curtains, exposing a sea of city lights. With the rose incense you just lit, you hoped neither of you would be able to concentrate on schoolwork. 

Slipping out of your robe and making your way to the closet, you reviewed your underwear options. You picked up the sexy red lace bra that you’ve worn a few times, but no one’s actually gotten the chance to see it. You slide it on with some matching red panties, and hide the lingerie under a simple black tank and some maybe-too-short athletic shorts. 

As composed as you could be, you sat on your bed now, just waiting for his next text. Sliding on a comfortable pair of socks to warm you up, you heard it. With a deep breath, you looked into the mirror before looking at your phone. 

“I’m here,” it read. 

You opened your apartment door quietly and peeked your head out. He was all the way down the hall, to the right, having just got off the elevator. You stuck your hand up to give him a flirty little wave. You could’ve sworn you saw him blush before he put his head down. 

You watched him strut towards you, wearing a somewhat heavy shoulder bag, black joggers, and his volleyball jacket zipped up to the top. He had one hand in his pants pocket and finally looked up, his eyes meeting yours, and he smiled. You noticed the butterflies swarm in your stomach. 

“My uh, reading glasses are right in here,” you said with a goofy grin, one hand motioning inside your apartment. 

“Perfect, thanks,” he answered. Tsukishima stepped inside your apartment and dropped his bag. You scuttled around him and locked the door. 

“Did you come from practice?” you asked. 

“I did. Do I smell?” he unzipped his jacket and fanned it out. 

“You do!” you both laughed. “Do you want to use my shower?” 

_Why did I just say that?_

You nervously retreat to your small yet cozy futon, adorned with throw pillows and blankets. 

“Hm,” he said. “Maybe. I’ll think about it.” he took his jacket off completely, exposing his long, sculpted arms. But even so, nothing was more attractive than Tsukishima’s hands. They were huge, calloused, always taped up. You’d never know Kei was an athlete from his personality, but his body told a different story. 

“I’ll look at your essay while you decide,” you said. 

“Cool,” Tsukishima squatted over his shoulder bag and grabbed a silver laptop. He took it out and walked over to you, placing it on the coffee table in front of the futon. You looked down, suddenly self conscious of how much skin you were showing. 

Tsukishima sat down next to you. Your knees touched slightly, but instead of moving away, he leaned closer into you. 

The rose incense was now present throughout the whole apartment, and the soft lights from both inside and outside made it tough to concentrate on an essay about the environment. 

Tsukishima couldn’t help but hunch over his laptop. His long fingers stroked the keys smoothly as he pulled up a document. 

You started reading, but felt a heavy gaze on the back of your head. 

“Kei, it's distracting when you’re over my shoulder.” 

“Ok. Would it be distracting if I play music?” he asked. 

“No,” you smiled. “That sounds great.”

Tsukishima took out his phone and started to play some chill sounds you’d never heard. It complimented the mood perfectly, and you were impressed. 

You tried your best to keep reading but this was too much. It was already late, and you had Kei sitting right next to you wearing joggers. You turned to him and decided it was now or never. 

Kei looked back at you with one eyebrow raised, the corner of his mouth curled up. He was slightly slouched on the couch, his hands in his pockets. 

“I think…” you started. “Your essay looks good.” Your entire body was pulsating, it felt like you were radiating heat, irrationally embarrassed thinking that he could somehow feel it, too. 

Kei smirked, sending a shiver down your spine, heightening all of your senses.

“You didn’t even finish it,” he said. You looked into his eyes, holding back the intense desire to reach out and touch him. 

“Do you like my apartment?” 

Kei was slightly taken back at the question, but smiled anyway. 

“Yes. I’m surprised you don’t live in a cardboard box,” he grinned. 

The air between you was limited and heavy. You had never been in a situation like this together, and now you were wondering who really orchestrated this. Was it Tsukishima, who had texted you this late, asking for help? Or was it you, for inviting him over? 

The line was blurry, but it felt like both of you realized this was much different than studying at the library or stopping for lunch after class. Your responses were slower, and both of your eyes were desperately looking to catch glimpses of the other’s features. You caught Tsukishima looking at you, subtly, as you read a few more lines of his essay. When you shifted, he did as well. 

“Tsukishima-kun?” you said, shyly. 

He gazed down at you. Even when he was sitting, he loomed so large. 

“Can I sit on your lap?” 

His mouth opened, and you looked down shly as his face turned red. Before you could blink, Tsukishima reacted, whipping his hands out of his pockets and lunging towards you. You were helpless as Tsukishima wrapped his massive arms around your torso, lifting you effortlessly onto his open lap. 

You throw your hair to the side and crash your lips against his. Your mind goes blank as Tsukishima’s hands cover both of your ass cheeks in their entirety, his fingers digging into your soft skin. You moan, his sheer strength turning you on. 

You keep gently grinding the air, careful not to touch his lap. You teased him, bringing your hips down and curving them back and up, pretending his hard cock was pressed up against you. 

The teasing wasn’t bothering Tsukishima all that much. He was still distracted. 

“I love your fucking ass,” he growled in between wet, hungry kisses. He let one hand go from your right ass cheek, then came back down, hard. 

“Oh! Tsukishima-san!” you screamed and flinched, sure he had left a 5-star mark. 

“Do you like it when I spank you?” he asked, his golden eyes wide with curious intent. 

“I do. It made my pussy throb,” you answered. 

“Fuck, y/n,” he moaned. You melted as he hooked his arms around you, his veiny forearms underneath your thighs, suspending you on top of his lap, bringing your face closer to his. 

You kissed each other with purpose, each movement perfectly calculated. When you slid your tongue against his, he flicked it away, biting your lip, increasing your passion even more, wanting to study his body even further. He seemed to match your every movement, and you tried your best to do the same. 

You pulled away from him slowly, taking in the hurried pants that filled the air. You sat down on his lap, feeling his erection through his joggers. With his hands tightly placed on your waist, you cradled his pretty face, and leaned in. 

You flicked the tip of your tongue on the tip of his nose, Tsukishima hanging onto your every move. Then, giggling, you bit the tip of his nose. 

Tsukishima couldn’t take it anymore. He couldn’t keep playing it cool, not when you were teasing him like this, mercilessly, and what felt like endlessly. He wanted to keep relishing the moment, but he was almost fully erect as soon as you had asked, so bluntly, if you could sit on his lap.

He fantasized about you almost every class after you complimented him. It wasn’t often Tsukishima was approached, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was easier to settle for a one night stand than to involve feelings, nevermind sober, weeknight feelings. 

Tsukishima didn’t even expect you to answer tonight. Especially after he had snapped at you for seemingly no reason over the past few weeks.  
You both wondered if he had really needed your help. 

However, Tsukishima was very welcome to the hot senior half-naked on top of him. 

After you bit his nose, Tsukishima threw you onto your back and rushed to take his top off, reaching behind his back and bringing the grey t-shirt over his head. 

You took in his slender frame, his undeniable ab muscles, and those arms. He bent over you and kissed you sweetly, cradling your face. His tongue hovered on top of your upper lip, asking for permission. You opened your mouth wide, eager to let him in, yearning for his tongue. 

You feel a slight pressure build up on the back of your neck, as Tsukishima’s hand had drifted there while you were wrapped up in his kiss. 

Your awareness heightened. Tsukishima’s strong fingers glide across your skin, bringing a soft but firm grip around your neck. 

The pressure as he choked you made your pussy throb. 

“Tsukishima,” you moaned, looking deep into those golden eyes, eyes that clearly matched your dirty thoughts. 

“Do you like it when I choke you?” he whispered, inches from your lips. He tightened his grip, and you grinned with glee, an insatiable feeling building in between your legs. You met his gaze again and begged for more with needy eyes. 

He pulled his hand off and pried open your mouth with his. Your tongues met once again, and you couldn’t stop from running your hands over his hard abs. You hiked up your knees and brought him in closer to you. Your pussy ached again as you felt it, hard as a rock. You shoved all 10 fingers into his hair, and kissed his neck. 

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” he said. He forced his hands up your shirt, letting himself feel your breasts. 

“Hm?” he slowed down. “What’s this?” Tsukishima angled you up and slipped your top off. 

His eyes widened, taking in the sight of you. You blushed, and went to cover your arms. He reached towards you and softly grabbed your hand and pulled you in closer. You let your hands travel behind your back to find the strap. 

“No!” Tsukishima kissed you quickly. “I want to.” 

You watched him as he undressed you. Tsukishima’s fingers grazed your shoulders, then down onto your chest. He ran his fingertips gently across your nipples, sending chills through your body. He traced the outline of your nipple over your bra, taking in your chest. It was almost too much, and you wanted the rest of your clothes off immediately.

“That feels so good, Kei,” you encouraged him. He squeezed down hard, cupping your breast in his entire hand. You didn’t know if he realized his own strength or not, and held back a wince. 

Tsukishima unhooked your bra and threw it aside. Not wasting anymore time, his left hand found your hard nipple and started fondling it, thrashing it about between his fingertips, twisting them until you responded with deep moans and heavy breaths. His mouth trailed down to your nipple, and you yelped. You needed more.  
You threw him back onto the couch and straddled him again. You crashed your bare chest into his face. His mouth found your right nipple, and he sucked it, hard, then softer, teasing it, sending you into a bout of lewd moans. 

You felt his penis harden underneath you. “Oh, Tsuki,” you stopped him and stood up. 

You both, as in sync as you were, stripped your pants at the same time. Your eyes never left his hardened torso and sculpted waist as you slipped the red panties to the ground. 

He took off his joggers in one fell swoop, tossing them aside and letting one strong hand rest on his member, looking even bigger now. 

“Fuck,” Tsukishima said. Taking you in, he slipped one hand into his briefs and pulled it out. With a few hard strokes, Tsukishima’s cock stood tall, its head wide and prominent, the shaft slightly curved upwards. 

You sat back down on his lap, just noticing the music playing in the background from earlier. You reached down and brushed your fingertips along the length of his cock.

“Mm, it’s so big, Tsuki,” you mused. 

You brought your fingers up to your mouth and inserted them, three at once, and pulled out a long string of spit. You brought your soaking, sticky digits down to his firm cock and softly coated it, just barely rubbing your spit up and down. His moans turned you on so much you joined in. 

In a swift motion, Tsukishima placed his hand over your wet pussy. His thin, muscular fingers moved softly around your clit, making you cry in delight. 

“Oh, Tsukishima-kun,” you moved your hips in pure ecstasy, begging him with your body for more. 

“Yes, I want to feel you inside of me,” you begged loudly as he toyed freely with your pink pussy, rubbing the whole surface with the base of his fingers. You yelled in delight and wrapped your hands around his big cock. He shifted and released a soft moan. You finally began to jerk him off, clutching his thick shaft with your whole hand. When you reached the tip of his penis, you softly stroked it from the top, feeling his hot, sticky precum. 

“Taste it,” he said, sternly. 

You were helpless. You stuck your finger in your mouth and licked up whatever was left. When you pulled your finger out, you noticed it smelled like sex, and you wanted more. 

Kei pressed harder against your pussy, your body completely at his mercy. His left hand was placed on your back, holding you up, while his other hand was busy. His long fingers were hitting every spot inside your pussy. He stuck in two right away, and started working you. 

His fingers scissored inside of you, releasing liquid from your hot cunt. 

If he kept going, you were going to come. 

“Tsukishima-kun, don’t stop, I’m going to come all over your fingers!” you whined. 

“Yes, baby, come for me,” he pulled his fingers out of your pussy and focused on your clit, rubbing it in perfect circles. The sensations kept building as he reached in to suck on your nipple fiercely.

“Oh, Kei!” you panted, squirming on top of him, forced to listen to the wetness between your own thighs as Tsukishima made you come.

“Fuck,” he exhaled deeply, and stared intensely into your eyes. 

You picked up his hand, which smelled like your dirty sex, and stuck your tongue out as far as you could. You brought his fingers, one by one, into your mouth, sucking the juices off of them, tasting him. 

“You’re so hot,” Tsukishima held your head carefully with his other hand and watched as you sucked on his fingers. 

“Mm,” you let go of his hand and kissed his sweet lips, making sure your tongue entered his mouth, making sure he could taste your cum. 

“That was so good,” you said with a glimmer in your eye. “I want to choke on your cock now.” 

“Wh-what? Oh, my God,” Tsukishima moaned loudly as his entire body relaxed and sunk deeply into the couch. You couldn’t wait anymore. You didn’t care how needy or desperate you looked — you desperately needed his cock down your throat. 

On your knees in front of him, you had to wrap both of your hands around his cock to cover it. You smiled. 

“It’s so big,” you said again, mesmerized. 

You licked the tip like a kitten, using his eyes as a guide. Tsukishima stared, jaw hanging open, as you stroked his entire shaft, your e/c eyes intoxicating.  
He wanted more, and you gave it to him. 

“Oh, fuck,” Tsukishima elongated every letter, his deep moans the only thing in your head. 

You took his cock into your mouth as best you could, so eager that you choked. You came back up, then down, taking in as much as possible without gagging again. You gazed into his eyes when you came up, taking in his pretty face every chance you got.

Suddenly, Tsukishima called out your name in ecstasy, and you felt his large hands rest on top of your head. Surprised, you met his gaze and came up for air. 

“Mm, Tsuki-kun, you’re so dirty,” you teased, slowly running your tongue across his long member. 

“Do you want more?” he asked, carefully moving the hair away from your face, slightly brushing your skin as he did so. You nodded quickly, and Tsukishima gently forced his cock deeper into your mouth, letting you adjust accordingly. Your mouth was wide open, long strings of spit covered most of your face and chest as Tsukishima moved your head up and down. 

“Do you like sucking my cock?” he asked. 

He lifted your head and you took a deep, gasping breath. Your face was covered in spit, but you didn’t mind. 

“I love it. Do I look pretty sucking your cock?” you ask him, earnestly. 

“You look beautiful.” 

“Mmm,” you went back to it, this time bringing one hand down to your pussy, rubbing it gently. 

Tsukishima kept fucking your face even when you gagged. He didn’t seem to mind, in fact every time you gagged he moaned. It was so big, there was no way you could fit it all without really concentrating. 

“Y/n, I’m going to come,” he growled, thrusting his hips into the air, forcing his cock deeper down your throat. 

“I’m going to come,” he said again. 

You met his eyes, sucking enthusiastically, telling him it was ok to keep going. 

Tsukishima’s hot cum filled your throat. You swallowed it quickly, and it only took a moment to come back to your senses. Your whole body was shaking, as if you were hit with a jolt of lightning. 

Tsukishima couldn’t stop looking at you. Everything about this scene was perfect, he thought as you sat in front of him, your nipples hard and your pussy, so pink and turned on, sopping wet. 

For the first time in your friendship, both of you were speechless. 

You sat back on his lap and kissed him deeply. You felt his hands wrap around your naked body as he kissed you back. 

He paused and drew away from your face. You got off of him, and Tsukishima stood up slowly. He exhaled and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“Wow,” he said. Then, like something caught his attention, his expression changed. He walked towards your bookshelf and picked up a Blu-Ray DVD of _Jurassic Park: The Lost World_. 

“Why do you have this?” he asked. 

You laughed, giddy and exhausted. “It was $4,” you answered.

He paused, still naked, his cock still firm. 

“Can we watch it?” 

“I think we have to,” you said, your goofy grin back on your face, as if it had never left.

**Author's Note:**

> If you'd like to suggest a HaikyuuxReader, please feel free!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
